Lost boy, new world
by Bryandude
Summary: A boy named Bryan from our world is some how brought to the world of twokinds. He was a loser and nothing in our world. But in this world, he is better. He tries to survive in this world. [this story is now complete]
1. The beggining of an adventure

**Hey Hi, I'm new to writing fan fiction (for other people to see). I've been a fan of twokinds for a long time. Hope y'all like it. Might have some explicit language and topics. _Keidran language with be italicized_. 'Thoughts will be like this'**

It is October 2018 in Texas. I walk down the hallway of my high school and go to the lunch room. I sit next to my friends Pablo and Matt.

My name is Bryan. I'm a hispanic 15 year old, slightly overweight, short black hair, one eye color is black and one is brown, 5 ft 5 in.

"Holy shit, a crowd is forming. Wait... oh no, Carlos is getting beat up!", said Salvador pointing to a group of people surrounding two guys. This gets my attention I get up and towards the group.

I push my way through the crowd and I see Tony, school bully, beating up Carlos. I rush in punching Tony in the face and running to Carlos.

"How you doing man? What the hell happened?", asked Bryan. But before Carlos can answer, I'm pulled up and punched in the nose. Tony then pulls me back up and punches me back to the ground. He kicks me in the stomach over and over again until he stops. Tony pulls out a switchblade, but before he can do anything the principle and some campus police take him away.

Later that day when we walk home, I asks what happened to Carlos. Apparently Carlos was talking to Tony's girlfriend and he thought that Carlos was trying to make his move.

"Yo Bryan, thanks for that, sorry that you took some punches", Carlos says pointing at my bloodied nose and bruises. "Nah, it's all good man, I'm just glad he didn't do anything else to ya", I responded to him. "Well, I'll see y'all tomorrow", I said as I walk to my house.

I was never really popular. I was bullied a lot and was friends with Carlos, Pablo and Matt since we were kids. We didn't have much money nor friends either, just each other.

I step into my house only to be greeted by slap to the face from my brother, Diego. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Mom and dad got a call from the school saying that you got into a fight!". I tried to explain everything but was met with another slap. "Jesus! When the hell are stop being such a damn loser and ditch them!", yelled Diego.

Diego was my older brother, he had a tall muscular build, short black hair, black colored eyes, 5 ft 11 in.

I went to his room, and took off my shoes, socks and sweater. I fought the urge to cry, so I pull out a razor blade and cuts myself. I go to sleep, trying to forgetting about my problems.

My mom and dad loved me like any parent would, but my brother never did. He always like to remind me of my place, the gum at the bottom of his shoe is what he called me.

Later, at 10 pm. I wake up to from a text from Carlos saying to meet him at the woods behind the the neighborhood, he says it urgently important. I begrudgingly got up and put on my sweater, and I quietly sneak out.

I noticed that slept in my pants and shirt again, and forgot to shower, I need to stop making it a habit. I go into the woods and notices that water got on my feet. Then I also notice I was way too tired to put my shoes and socks on, so now I'm walking in the muddy woods in bare feet.

I see someone in the dark. I run to them assuming it to be Carlos. That was a big mistake. I see Tony holding a gun (m9 pistol). I knew I was in deep trouble.

"You screwed up my life you little shit. I got expelled from the school. I'm banned from every school in the state and I'm on probation! I LOST MY SCHOLARSHIP BECAUSE OF YOU!", Tony had nothing but rage in his voice. I had never felt so scared in my life, I thought this was the end for me. I felt nothing but fear and tears.

"That was apparently the 7th time I brought a weapon to school, too bad I didn't get to use it on you. At least I'll use this one. I stole Carlos's phone just to get you out here alone. Now you two will pay for it". As he is about to pull the trigger… his hand is shot with an arrow.

He yells out in pain and drops the gun. Then a knife was thrown into the side of his head, he falls to the ground, dead. Then out of the darkness appears a strange wolf like humanoid creature. I put my hands up pleading and begging "please don't hurt me, please!".

The wolf creature kicks me to the ground and pulls out a dagger and thrusts it towards me. I try to block the dagger but I end up having it stab through my hand. I screams out in pain. "Die you filthy human, all of you will die!", the creature spoke in some weird language that I couldn't understand.

The dagger is about to puncture my throat. I pull the gun Tony dropped towards myself. I finally grab it, I try my best to aim, but it is so difficult aiming while having it on top of me. I aim at its ankles and pulls the trigger. A loud BANG is heard. The the creature gets off of me and grabs his ankles in pain. It grabs crystals and says some weird language. Then in a flash of blue light it disappears.

I pull the dagger out of my hand, I scream in pain. I laid there for minutes, completely confused and in pain. I close my eyes, ignoring the pain. I felt and I fall asleep.

I opened my eyes. I saw daylight, warmth. I look around myself. I'm in the woods, it's day time, it's not cool like November. It feels like spring. I stand up to get a better look of the area. The trees are different and there is no mud. I scream as I see Tony's dead body and his gun next to me. This me make throw up. I was panicking, I thought I was lost in the middle of nowhere.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY KEIDRAN!!", I hear someone yell. 'What's a keidran', I thought to myself. I turn around and see the same wolf creature that attacked me! I grab the gun and prepare myself.


	2. New friend

**_Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

I held the gun close to myself. Getting ready to shoot if I had to. But before I could fully turn around, the humanoid wolf ran into to me. He painfully stood up, still having the wound from when I shot him.

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up, holding a dagger to my neck. The man chasing him stopped.

"Get your filthy hands off that boy! He has nothing to do with this!", said the man. "Neither did my people, yet you enslaved them!", said the wolf in his language, which, we didn't understand.

"It's going to be alright kid, just don't worry", said the man trying to calm me. I was on the verge of tears, afraid for my life again. I had dropped the gun when the wolf ran into me.

In a moment of fear and instinct I bit deep into its arm drawing blood and bit a chunk of flesh off his arm. He screams in pain and drops the dagger and legs me go. He holds his arm in excruciating pain.

I spat out the chunk of flesh in disgust. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the wolf's head. He pulled out the same blue crystals he used last night. I have a bad feeling about this. Screw it! I pull trigger. BANG! He dropped to the ground dead, with a hole in his head. This is the first time I killed a living thing. I felt horrible. Yet, I felt different at the same time.

"Haha! That was a good one kid! By the way, what is that magnificent weapon you have there? Is it a wand or some weird crossbow?", asked the man. I heard him but I couldn't respond. It wasn't until I was snapped back into reality when he shook me.

"You alright kid? Come on, it was only a stupid keidran", he said. I don't know why but those words made me feel sick. I'll try to deal with it later.

"Where I'm from, it's called a gun", I said, clearly he knew I was still in shock. "By the gods! This must be a powerful weapon, where can I get one? How much for yours?", he said showing great interest in my gun. I not gonna sell it, a gun can be useful.

"Not for sale. It's from the west, far out west", I lied to him. "The names Caine, Caine Klein", said the man introducing himself. "My name is Brandon Gonzalez, my friends and family call me Bryan", I responded.

He extends his hand for me to grab, I grab his hand and he pulls me up helping me stand up. He looked me up and down. 'I don't think he's seen someone like me before'. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you barefoot in the woods", Caine asked me.

I look down and remember I forgot to put on my shoes and sock on last night.

"I had an urgent emergency and I was too tired to remember to put on footwear", I said trying to move on. "I can get you some shoes for you kid", said Caine.

"I'm just trying to get home, I'm lost" i said

"I figured your not from around here. The town I live in is not far from here, you can come with me if you want kid. I can get ya a map and maybe some shoes"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, I'll come with you." I was happy to know there people around. I followed him. We found a road, I was expecting an asphalt road, but the road was made from gravel. I pulled out my phone to see if I could get signal, but I was completely offline.

(2 hours later)

My feet were aching from walking from waking such a long distance. I didn't know how long we were walking but I sure as hell felt it. I'll just play some music to distract myself from the pain. I remembered I downloaded albums of my favorite bands. I found "this is how I disappear" by My Chemical Romance. I pulled out my earbuds from my pocket and plugged them into my phone and played the music.

He turned around to see what I was doing. He had a confused face on him.

"What's that your holding and those things in your ears".

I was confused, I thought he knew what an iPhone and earbuds were. "This is my phone, an iPhone 7 to be accurate. And these are my earbuds" I said in a normal tone.

"What is an iPhone? What kind of magic is that?".

I chuckled, I thought he was kidding. But when I looked at his face, he had a curious and confused expression.

"It's a machine that has many uses. Communication, entertainment, research, and other things."

"Amazing. I'm assuming you get one of those from far west"

"Yes." Then in the distance I see a town. But not the one I was expecting. I expected my neighborhood. But this one was different, it looked like a town from the medieval ages or game of thrones. "Is that the town?"

"Aaah. There it is. Welcome to Edinmire kid"


	3. New life

**_Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

Me and Caine stood in front of the gates into Edinmire. But before we could enter, two guards came up to us. I had the most shocked expression on my face when I saw they were wearing… metal armor! They looked as if they were from the medieval ages.

One of the guards looked at me and then asked "Hey Caine nice to see your back, is the kid alright? He looks… shocked."

It seems that Caine and the guard knew each other.

"No need to worry about the kid. He's not from around here, he's lost and needs a map and some supplies."

"And don't forget to get him a healer, his hand is absolutely covered in blood! And the kid looks like he's gonna faint, he's pale" The guard pointed at my bloodied and wounded hand.

"Has that always been there? Kid why didn't you tell me? That looks serious!"

I hid my hand the entire time. I didn't want to bring more unwanted attention. And I don't notice I was pale all this time.

But before I could answer the other guard said "when you get inside take the boy to a healer and get him some shoes", looking at my feet.

Then with a serious and threatening, the second guard says "Next week we're gonna have some company. The tiger clan are coming next week, they're here to be convinced on becoming our allies in this war! And be on your absolute best behavior."

Both me and Caine stood still in shock. The first guard broke the ice. "Just behave when the tigers get here and you'll be fine". He opened the gates to let us in. Then everything went black.

(1 hour later)

I wake up. Aching in my hand. I felt tired. I look around myself. I'm in a room, on a bed, with a sheet on me. I took off the blanket only to find out I was naked under the sheet. I hear footsteps outside the door and rush to cover myself up with the sheet.

An elderly women wearing a blue cloak came into the room. "Oh don't be such a prude, I've already seen it all." She said in a completely indifferent tone.

"What! Why! Where am I!"

"Your friend Caine took you to me, so I healed your hand and your injuries. I noticed you had lost a lot of blood so we kept you here for a day, we bathed and cared for you while you were asleep recovering".

"Where's my clothes? And my stuff?" I worried about my stuff, mostly my clothes, gun, and phone.

"Those clothes of yours were covered in blood and dirty so we cleaned them for you and your items are under the bed". She handed me my clothes which were wrapped in cloth. I waited for her to turn around so I can change but, she didn't get the hint.

"Oh please, I've already seen it all, though, you have an odd interest of clothing". I decided to just change under the sheets. When I got fully dressed and put on my sweater, I grabbed my stuff and put the gun in my sweater pocket.

"That will be 1 gold coin".

"Wait! What! I thought Caine was paying for this!"

"Oh please, everyone knows Caine doesn't pay for anything other than himself", she said laughing.

I looked around my stuff. I found 5 dollar coins, I had completely forgotten I had those in my pocket, I was saving those for something. I handed her a dollar coin hoping she would believe it was gold. To my surprise, she accepted it.

"Oh and before you leave, here's a pair of shoes for you, we ran out of socks. Terribly sorry." I took the shoes and put them on, they were very uncomfortable but, beggars can't be choosers. I put all my things in my pockets and left the room.

Before I left the building, the woman asked me, "What is your name boy? And what is your age?"

"My name is Brandon, I go by Bryan. I'm 15, I'm turning 16 in 3 months from now."

"Oh my, you're 3 months away from becoming a man."

'What! Is that the age of adulthood here!' I thought to myself. I turn round and walked out the door, what I saw left me awestruck.

It was like I was in the medieval ages. What got my attention the most was some sort of… snow leopards girl. She looked to be really young, like a five year old. I pulled out my phone, I checked if I was getting any signal. I was disappointed again to see that I was getting no signal at all.

"Hey kid! Bryan! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked to my left to see was it. I was relieved to see it was Caine. I don't know why, but, I just now noticed how tall he is. Caine dwarfed me in size, and completely jacked.

"I was on my way to see how you were doing. Nice to know your doing better."

"Do you have a map?"

"Yeah I got one for you while you were recovering." He proceded to hand me a rolled up map and compass. "It's free of charge, I felt bad for making you pay for the healing." He said it with a guilty smile on his face.

I unrolled the map. Only to find it completely different! I did not understand a single thing on the map.

"Hey Bryan. I know this might be a lot of me to ask but… can you… stay here a while."

This completely shocked me. And he knew that.

"I know that you want to go home but… I figured since you look old enough to be a man…maybe you could work with me and my old man."

I have to think about my current situation. I was completely lost, had no food or extra clothes, 75 percent phone battery, and 4 coins. Not to mention that the map is completely different and I don't know to read one. At first I thought I was in a completely different world, but I shoved that idea out of my head. But, was it a life worth returning to?

"I have nothing else to go to, I'm alone back there. I'll stay"

His face had the happiest expression on his face. "Yes thank you! I'll show you where I live." I followed until he stopped in front of a mansion. I was completely shocked. An elderly man, who seemed to be wealthy, seemed to be waiting for Caine.

"Where the hell have you been Caine! I do hope that you brought back that keidran scum!"

"Unfortunately he's dead. I'm sorry."

The man had a disappointed face on him. "I can't seem to trust you with one simple task can I you dolt!" He was very angry at Caine, then he looked at me. "Who is this?"

"This is a new friend I've made, his name is Bryan, and I think he would make a great addition to the business father." He said pointing me. I had no idea that the man was Caine's father.

"Fine. If you think he'll make a good addition then I'll let him join the business. But if he is a failure, it will be your fault and I'll hold you accountable." He said with a stern face. And went inside the mansion.

"Why do you live in a mansion? And why do want me to work here?"

"My family owns many businesses monopoly. Like mining, plantations, blacksmiths, construction businesses, and other stuff. I think you'll be a great edition because your unique, you come from far away lands and you have unknown machines and magic. I don't know who you are in your homeland, but here you'll be better."

I knew he was right. Back at home, I'm a loser. But here, I can be better, I have a blank slate here, I can start a better life. I will miss my friends, they were the only things that kept me from doing something I would regret.


	4. Gun fight heroism

**This FanFiction does take place during the actual twokinds comic. I will add some stuff in that doesn't affect the real comic. _Keidran language will be italicized_. 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

It had been a week since I got here and moved in with Caine. I had learned a lot since then. This world has many wonders, like magic, dragons, keidran, basitins (though I doubt I'll be seeing one of those anytime soon), and so much more.

I also learned that Edinmire is at war with the wolf clan. This put me on edge, I didn't wanna live in a possible ground zero for a war. Caine tried to reassure me. Him and the people think very little of keidran, I don't like that very much. I was treated like a criminal for being Hispanic, they shouldn't be treated like that either.

I haven't started working yet. Arthur (Caine's father) and Caine think I should get acquainted with the town and the people. I got to my way through the town and know some people. I looked at how many bullets the m9 magazine could contain, only 15, I need more. I took out one bullet. I currently have 12 bullets.

I went to the local blacksmith. I requested he make bullets and bullet casings, I gave him the bullet. I told him how to make gunpowder, without him knowing what it was, and told him how to make the bulle. He asked what is what for. I told him it's something personal.

[1 day later]

As I made my way to the blacksmith, the streets went silent. Trumpets sounded off. This is what the guards spoke of when I got here. The tiger clan had arrived! I was in complete awestruck. Real life tiger furries, something I thought I'd never see, and I love it.

Two of the tiger keidran looked at me and others in disgust. I guess Caine was right when he said keidran and humans don't get along. I decided to get the bullets I asked the blacksmith to make for me.

I made my way to the blacksmith. I got my 33 bullets and paid for them with the dollar coin. He asked me what the bullets were for, but this time he was more insistent.

"Fine! If you really want to know, their for a weapon of mine!"

"What kind? What this weapon? Can I see it?"

This got on my nerves. "No!" I left without another word, trying to let the conversation die. I counted my total bullets, 45 bullets total. I need to make more magazines. I know I downloaded the files before I got here.

I made my way back to Caine's mansion. But then there was an explosion knocking me off my feet. I slowly and painfully got up. All I saw was panic and fear, both human and keidran were scared.

I wanted to run away, but I felt like I had to help. I ran into the fire looking for injured people. Then there I saw...a cloaked figure holding a tiger keidran by the throat, and breaking it.

He looked at a group of human and keidran children with malicious intent. A fire ball appeared over his hand. Before he could hurl it at the kids, I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The the fire disappeared and the cloaked figure screaming in pain holding his blown off hand. He grabbed a crystal from his pocket and enchanted some weird language. Then the ground started to move. Humanoid stone creatures rose from the ground, there was an army of them!

"NOOO! Stone golems, my mother told me about those scary monsters!" A human boy screamed in fear and burst into tears, as well as all the other children.

I ran in front of the kids to protect them. Stone golems, I never heard of them, guess this is the first time. A bunch of the local militia came to help. They escorted the children somewhere safe. They fought off the stone golems as much as they can but they are ultimately going to be outnumbered. I saw the stone golems slaughter and maime everyone they saw. I couldn't just stand and watch all of this.

Just as one of them was about to kill a tiger keidran I pulled out my gun and aimed. BANG! 44 bullets left. Everyone stared at me, they were shocked to see the stone golem's head blown off in an instant. I got up and stood on a barrel to get better aim. I better count my bullets.

BANG! All everyone could hear was my gun, even over the sounds of screaming and swords clashing. I gunned down all the stone golems I could see. This seemed to boost the morale of the militia, they all came back into to battle. I emptied my magazine, I retreated to reload the magazine. I quickly and hastily put 15 bullets in the magazine and put the mag in the gun. 30 bullets.

I got up and ran straight into the battle. I aimed and shot any of the golems. BANG! Is all anyone heard on the battle. I saw the same tiger keidran I had saved earlier was being attacked by a golem. In a rage, I ran and shot anything in my way. Before it could bash her head in, I shot it's head off.

I helped the tiger keidran up and walked her inside a building with other people. I had emptied the magazine in the battle. I pulled out the magazine and reloaded it with bullets. Damn, I really need to make more magazines! 15 bullets left. I looked out the window, I saw the same cloaked figure that started this holding a blue crystal.

I ran outside with anger. My gun blazing and running towards the cloaked figure. BANG! 10 bullets. BANG! 5 bullets. BANG! 1 bullet left. I made my way to the cloaked figure. I aimed for his head… but one of the stone golems knocked me to the grass. I pulled the trigger, I missed the head but hit the crystal, shattering it. Before the golem could crush my head… it crumbled.. into dust… I rolled to my other side… all the other stone golem are crumbling too!

I stand up. Everyone looked at the golems crumbling away, then they all looked at me, and smiled. They all clapped and cheered for me. I had never been happier than this moment.

"Aaaah!!!" I screamed in pain, I looked down. Only to see a sword pierce through my chest with blood pouring out.

"You ruin plan, I kill you, little shit!" It said in broken English. It finally showed its face to me. He walked in front of me. It was a wolf keidran. He grabbed my gun and pressed it against my head.

"Powerful weapon, I not know how it work, but I know how to use!" He pulled the trigger. CLINK. Nothing.

"It's out of ammo, BITCH!" I felt the life drain out of me, but couldn't help but laugh. "If I go, you go with me!" I grabbed him and gave him a tight bear hug. Ironically using the sword he stabbed me with to through him too. I heard it stab through his back. I pushed him away from me and he fell to the ground.

I knew I would die, but I couldn't help but smile. This is one hell of a way to die. I fell to my knees, and fell. Gone.

 **Do not worry, this is not the end of the FanFiction. I will try to finish the next chapter and post it. Thanks for your patience.**


	5. Aftermath

**This FanFiction does take place during the actual twokinds comic. I will add some stuff in that doesn't affect the real comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.** ** _Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

I woke up. I'm in the middle of a grass field. I get up and walking around looking for anyone. I'm wearing the same clothes as the night before I arrived to this world, including being barefoot and with my injuries.

"Hey there Brandon, it's nice to see you again." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see my best friend, Carlos!

"How did you get here? Where are we?" I was happy to see him, happy to see an old friend.

"I woke up here as well my friend. If I may, are there any instructions on how to make another weapon like that of yours?"

This confused me beyond confusion. He never talked like this, his voice is empty of emotion, and he didn't even answer my question.

"Who the hell are you?!" Then in a flash of blue light, I saw painful visions of people with strange robes and a strange symbol. They had their hands pressed against my head with their hands glowing. It felt as if they were digging their fingers inside my brain.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" I was filled with anger knowing that they were going through my mind! The grass field I was in crumbled and turned to ash, along with the fake Carlos.

"Aaah!" I suddenly woke up. I tried getting up but I was restrained by straps. My arms, legs, and head were restrained with straps. I struggled and panicked, trying my best to get out of my restraints. I was in nothing but my underwear, I hoped they hadn't ran experiments on me.

Then I remembered, the fight, the stone golems, and getting stabbed. Then I felt a sharp and powerful pain in my stomach. I burst out screaming in pain, with the most pain I had ever felt.

I heard footsteps over my screams of pain. I heard the jingles of keys and the screeching sound of a metal door. "Somebody get a FUCKING HEALER HERE NOW!!" I heard a familiar voice.

"It's gonna be alright Bryan, you're safe now." I looked to my left and saw Caine, I was relieved. The same old lady who healed is arrived.

"Relax, it will all be over soon, trust me."

She pressed her hand against my stomach and I felt it going numb.

"Your wound is healed, but the pain was postponed and would arrive late, and now it's arrived."

Another man came into the room and forcefully shoved Caine out of the room. This man was wearing the same robe and the same symbol I saw in the vision I had. Then it clicked, I put the dots together and figured that he was the one who messed with my mind.

"It's gonna be alright son, you'll forget about this soon." He said this with a horrifying smile.

I didn't want anyone in my head, I don't want him to mess with my mind! I screamed in anger and tried to get out of my restraints, but to no avail.

"Come in son, stop struggling and MAYBE you won't get hurt!" Then he pressed his hands against my head and I felt a sharp pain, a familiar one. Not my stomach wound, but one on my head.

The old lady came up to my side and said, "You shouldn't harm yourself, it won't take the pain away, it's not healthy for yourself." She handed me my razor, and winked. then left the room.

She wanted to help me! I used the razor to, difficulty, cut the straps holding my right hand.

"Alright son, you're not gonna remember this."

Before he could wipe my memory, I swung the razor at his wrist. Making him bleed badly. He screamed in pain, grabbed his wrist and backed away from me. I undid the straps. And ran out the door.

I saw that I was in a hallway with many other doors. This must be a prison! I ran to the door at the end of the hallway and exited. I saw the door to outside but, everything went black again.

[3 hours later]

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a man. He had blond hair, a blue eye and a yellow eye. He had the same symbol the others had.

"It's about time you woke up, and don't worry, someone put your clothes back on, and all your items are on the chair next to you."

I looked around myself. He were in a fancy room. I saw all my stuff and… a straw bag with gold coins falling out of it. I was beyond confused.

Who are you? Where am I? How long was I unconscious. And who's gold is that?"

"My name is not important. You're in my home. You were unconscious for 3 days, you were healed but starved and thirsted. And that gold is yours, or, CAN be yours."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can have gold, respect, slaves, riches. All I want is what comes from your homeland. I heard rumors about, from a land not like this one. With technology and knowledge that would be useful."

I thought about. It would be nice to be rich, but, I don't want any slaves. But I also thought, the first keidran that I killed somehow knew how to cross worlds, and this guy doesn't give off a peaceful vibe. With magic and our technology, what would happen to my world? This can't be good.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I can't just give my home up. I'm thinking about MY people."

"Listen here boy! Nobody says no to me! I suspected that you'd be reluctant. I got men ready to kill those who are close to you! What was his name? Oh! Caine was it?"

At this moment I knew I had no choice. I didn't want Caine to suffer from my choice.

"Fine."

"Perfect. Get your items and keep the gold, it will be useful for you. Guards! Take this boy home!"

I got up and took my items back and walked to the door. Two guards open the door and grabbed me by the arms. They walk me all throughout the house and shoved me outside.

I walked back to Caine's house. I went through my phone and looked through it. I had downloaded many, MANY, instruction and schematics on weapons. I knew I had to prepare in case if that man was gonna try to hurt me or Caine. I had grown to love Caine, I saw him as a brother, a good brother. 'Ah! There they are, these files will be useful', I thought to myself.

I went to the blacksmith and told him to make me more bullets, 180 to be precise. He obliged and started making them.

I walked home. But before I could open the door, a furry hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around. It was the tiger girl I saved in the fight!


	6. New companion

**This FanFiction does take place during the actual twokinds comic. I will add some stuff in that doesn't affect the real comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.** ** _Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

I was surprised. I didn't think she'd want to go talk to me.

"Thank you for saving me."

I was blushing so much at that moment. A girl had never talk to me and looked me in the eyes. Normally girls wouldn't even look at me.

"Yeah, you're welcome. What's your name?"

She seemed to be shocked when I asked that question. She even blushed.

"My name Fauna, What is yours?"

She said this with a cute smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. She was beautiful. Beautiful blue eyes and long hair. She wore old clothes, they look as if they were made a long time ago.

"My name is Bryan, nice to meet you."

We stood there smiling at each other. Then Arthur opens the door and broke the ice.

"Ah! There you are my boy. It's been a while! You been out for 3 days, glad to have you back."

Arthur seemed happy to talk to me. Normally he'd scoff or talk very little to me. He noticed me and Fauna staring at each other.

"Looks like you've meet our new worker. If it weren't for the damn truce she'd be a slave, but now we have to pay her! Such a damn waste of money!"

Fauna seemed to be very affected by his words. She looked down, she seemed sad or ashamed to be who she was.

"I know you were severely injured in the fight, so I'll let you rest for two more days, then you'll start working with Caine. Now come in."

I went inside the house along with Fauna. I went straight to my room. I took off my shoes and socks, more comfortable. I closed the door behind me, after the days I had, I just wanted to be alone. I still couldn't believe that I was out for 3 days. I noticed I was thin, severely thin, I hadn't eaten for those 3 days, normally I'd be overweight.

Somebody knocked on the door. They opened the door without me even letting them, it was Arthur.

"My boy, you look famished, please eat something. Fauna! Get him something to eat right now!"

He then left the room. A minute Fauna entered with a tray with food and put it on my nightstand. A large steak and baked potato with bread. This mesmerized me. I instantly grabbed the fork and knife and went all in. Half way through steak I noticed how thin Fauna was, she stared at the steak, her stomach rumbled. I felt bad for her.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some?"

"No thank. I couldn't take any."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, I had half a fish."

Half a fish! Arthur was still treating her like a slave! I couldn't let her just starve.

"Bullshit! I can't let you starve. You can have the rest of my steak, I'll eat the rest."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

She then grabbed the steak and immediately devoured the whole thing. She must've been starving badly. I decided to try to get to know her better. I noticed she had scars on her arm, this worried me.

"What's your story? Why do you 'work' here?"

"I was born into slavery, I was taken from my mother. I miss her dearly. I was sold many times, but eventually Arthur bought me."

"Why were there when the battle happened? And how did you get those scars?"

"I was getting supplies for Caine, I was caught in the middle of the battle. And these scars are from.."

Her eyes started to get watery. Her lips quivered. Talking about these memories must be painful for her. I didn't want her to go on.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want t-."

"I once wore a control color… eventually it wore off and I tried running away." Tears ran from her eyes. "But Caine recaptured me and brought me back. I pleaded and begged for them not to put the collar on. Arthur agreed not to, but he beat me and whipped me badly. I needed two weeks to recover." She burst out crying.

I felt like absolute shit at that moment. I hugged her tightly to comfort her. He was shocked, she never thought a human could give her comfort. At first she was tense but she leaned against me and embraced my hug.

I decided that if she told me about her pain, I'd tell her mine.

"Truth be told, I'm not from far lands. As hard as it is to believe, I'm from another world. Where I'm from humans are the only race, kinda. Slavery has been abolished for 200 years. I somehow appeared in this world."

This got her attention. She wiped her tears and was interested.

"We don't have magic, where I'm from magic is fake. We rely on our technology. Our technology is far superior than this world's, we accomplished many things."

"What does does it look like where you live?" She asked

"We live in a suburban area, there's more nature than there is modern buildings. I always wanted to live in cities where towers made of metal and concrete. But my family is poor."

"Did you have family?"

"Yes." My hands started shaking.

"What were their names?"

"My mom and dad were Marcos and Maria Gonzalez, I loved them, I miss them. I had a baby sister, loved them. But My older brother, I have nothing but hatred for him." I clenched my fists.

"Why do you say such a thing?"

"My brother never loved me. He beat me, mocked me, manipulated me, humiliated me. But things got worse when my parents died. He treated me like absolute shit. Not to mention that I was a complete loser at school, nobody could gave a damn about me."

I rolled up my jacket sleeve and showed her my scars.

"I never could put up with it. So I cut myself everyday."

She grabbed my arm and looked at my scars. She sat next to me on my bed. I was blushing and was nervous sitting next to a girl.

She got up and took the tray. Before leaving the room she looked at me and said-

"Thank you for arriving here."

Then she got close to my face. She pressed her hands on my face. Then she kissed me! Our lips met. This was my first ever kiss. She pulled back.

We were both blushing. She smiled and walked out the door.

Living here won't be that bad. It just got even better.

 **Hey! It's me, the author. Sorry that the last chapter felt rushed. From now on, the chapters will be released a bit longer. I still want to keep writing, but I'll take longer. If I haven't posted in a while, it's because I'm late or working on a different fanfic. I will still keep on writing for this story.**


	7. Getting to know each other

**This FanFiction does take place during the actual twokinds comic. I will add some stuff in that doesn't affect the real comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.** ** _Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

 **This chapter will have some mature topics in it!**

It had been a 2 month since I arrived on this world, I'm 16 now which makes me a man in this world. It had also been a month since I cut myself. My life is better here. I now work with Caine, I help him recapture escaped keidran. It's not a job I enjoy, I hate it, but it pays well. Everyday Fauna comes into my room to hang out, and make out. Everything was going great.

It was the evening, getting dark. It's getting pretty cold out there, I'm guessing it would be sometime in early December right now.

I heard knocking at the door, it was the blacksmith whom I paid to make me 180 more bullets, as well 12 magazines for my gun. 'I knew downloading the files back home would be useful.' He handed me the crate holding the bullets and magazines and left.

I went to my room and asked Fauna if she would help me fill the magazines with the bullets. She happily obliged. We went up to my room, I locked the door behind us. Immediately Fauna jumped on to me and started kissing me.

"Woah! That was quick, as much as I'm enjoying this, I wanna get the bullets in the magazine." I said with a playful tone.

"But do we have too? I want to have more fun." She said in a childish and playful attitude.

"Yes, after we're done, you and me can have more fun."

"Okay Fine." She said in grumpy and childish tone.

As we started loading the magazines, I noticed an odd faint smell. But I decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing.

[10 minutes later]

We had finally finished loading the mags. I turned to Fauna, almost immediately she jumped onto me and pinning me to the floor. She held my arms above my head and started kissing me. Admittedly I was aroused and wasn't fighting it. Then she started taking off her clothes!

"Woah! Don't you think that's too fast?" I whispered as not to let anyone hear us.

"Oh don't worry, we keidran don't normally wear clothes, our fur covers everything. And besides, we've known each other for a while now, we've made out before."

"I know it's just, it's my first time doing it." I was embarrassed to admit it.

Fauna chuckled a bit which made me blush I humiliation.

"It's okay, it's my first time as well."

I would've love to do what we're gonna do, but I need to test the bullets and the mags. I need to prepare Incase the Templar try anything.

"You don't understand how much I would love to do this, but I really need to test the mags."

I tried to get up but she pushed me back down. I felt her claws coming out.

"No! You will stay here and satisfy me! I need this?" She got angry when I tried to get up.

I started getting worried. I gently pushed her off of me but she immediately pulled me to my bed. I pushed her away but then I felt her claws dig into my arms and felt a deep painful scratch.

"Aaah! What the hell!" I fell to the ground and held my arms, I felt blood pouring out of my arms.

"Oh no! Bryan I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I can explain!" She was bursting with tears.

"No! Just get out!" I yelled at her. I was angry and hurt. But I regret telling her that.

Fauna put on her clothes and left my room. Caine then came into my room. He was shocked to see me bleeding out.

[30 minutes later]

Caine got finished putting the bandages after the stitches. He looked at me with a serious and confused face.

"What happened in your room?"

I tried to think up of a lie but I couldn't think of anything good.

"I had Fauna help me with the gun. And-"

"I knew it. I knew there was a reason she always snuck into your room. You two like each other. She's in heat."

I was in complete loss for words. I had no idea he knew about us. I didn't know what to do or say. I was afraid for my life, Templar ban human and keidran love, and punishable by death.

"It's not like that! Don't tell anyo-"

"It's ok."

"What?" I was again surprised.

"I don't agree with it. I don't like keidran, but I don't hate them either. Truth be told, I don't care what you and her do, just keep it between you two. I've known you for awhile, I like you as friend, so I'm going to let it pass. Just make sure my father doesn't find out."

I was in such relief. I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you!"

He tossed me a key. He turned around and walked away. Before he left my room, he stopped.

"That's the key to Fauna's room. I hope you two get it sorted out, and ask her about her heat, you'll need to know in the future."

He said and left my room. I looked at the key then at my arms. 'What is heat?' I wasted no time. I stood up and ran to Fauna's room. I knocked on her door.

"Hello. Fauna it's me, Bryan."

I heard crying inside the room.

"Go away!"

I couldn't just stand there and let her cry. I used to key to unlock her room. I opened her door and entered. I saw Fauna under her bed covers, I heard her crying. I sat down on her bed next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your heat?"

She stopped crying. She popped her head out of her covers, she wiped her tears off.

"How did you know?"

"I noticed an odd smell, and Caine told me about it. Though I still don't know what it is."

"I was too embarrassed to tell you."

I put my hand on her cheek to reassure her.

"We've know each other for awhile, it's ok."

I knew she was embarrassed but I wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"Heat is something every keidran girl goes through. Several times a year we go into a lustful state of mind for a week, it get hard for us to control our urges. We get mood swings if we're not satisfied, it's painful trying to hold back. The sex is meant so that keidran can get to know each other better."

At that moment I understood. She was in pain trying to hold herself back. A thought came into my head.

'Would it be a bad thing if I did satisfy her? Would she want it if she wasn't in heat?' I thought it would violating her trust if I satisfied her while in heat. But I couldn't just sit here and let her be in pain.

I got off her bed and stood up. I took all my clothes.

"What are you doing!" She was shocked beyond belief, she blushed so much you could see the red underneath her fur.

I went inside her bed covers with her.

"We both need this, mostly you though."

"Aren't you going to test your weapon?"

"That can for now, you're my priority right now."

She smiled and… lets just say we got to know each other better.

 **Hey! It's me, the author. The chapters will be released a bit longer. If I haven't posted in a while, it's because I'm late or working on a different fanfic. I will still keep on writing for this story.**


	8. Templar troubles

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

I opened my eyes. I noticed Fauna cuddling against me, Asleep. 'She looks adorable when she's asleep.' Then I remembered what happened yesterday. We had lost our virginity yesterday, the happiest day in my life.

I slowly get up off the bed, trying my best to not wake up Fauna. I bend over to get my clothes. I notice I have scars and cuts on my arms and back. Then I remember Fauna scratching during sex.

"Wakey wakey sweety."

"Did I wake you up? If I did, go back to sleep."

"No it's ok, besides, I'm supposed to wake up now. I have to do the house work and make breakfast before Arthur wakes up." She yawns and stretches like house cats do.

"I have to get up early too. I wanna test my gun magazines before I go to work with Caine."

She gets off her bed and starts dressing up as well. I get done dressing and I notice Fauna staring at my feet.

"Why are you almost almost always barefoot? I have nothing against it, I'm just wondering."

"My feet are more comfortable in bare feet, I get hot and sweaty. And I like being barefoot, I like feeling the grass and dirt and other things. And I also live in a rural neighborhood."

"I thought you lived in a suburban neighborhood."

"I kinda lied to you when I said I live in a suburban area, I actually live in a rural neighborhood in the countryside. I always went to school and formal occasions wearing shoes."

Fauna also notices the cuts she gave me.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I couldn't control myself during it."

"No it's fine. I understand, it's nothing anyway, just some scratches."

She give me a worried look but I try to reassure. I give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and giggles.

When we both get done dressing up, we kiss and go out the door. She goes to the kitchen and I go to my room to get a loaded magazine and the gun. I go outside barefoot and enter the barn next to the mansion. I put up a piece of wood for target practice. I point the gun at the wood and unload all the bullets. I pulled out the empty magazine and put in a full magazine in. 165 bullets left, 12 magazines total.

'Nice! It works perfectly.'

That blacksmith made the magazines perfectly, though I did give him shitty blueprints I drew from my phone. I look at my phone, only to realize it has run out of power. Damn! I need to somehow charge it.

I remember I was supposed to meet Caine outside. I went into my room, and left my gun. I ignored my footwear, since I basically do my job barefoot, it keeps me quiet when tracking keidran. I run downstairs and towards the door. I walk out the door and see Caine already outside waiting for me.

"It's about time, I was waiting for you."

"Sorry I had to prepare."

"I bet you did, especially after the night you two had." He said and immediately burst into laughter and teasing me. This shocked and embarrassed me.

"What! How did you know!"

"It's pretty obvious what you two did last night. Besides, I could Fauna's moaning from my room."

"What! Why! Did Arthur hear!?"

Caine finally started to calm down and stopped laughing, though still having a smug smile on his face.

"No, he's a deep sleeper and his hearing isn't that well. It's ok, only I know."

My cheeks were deep red from all the blushing. I wanted to just change the subject and get to work.

"Can we just get to work!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you." Finally he started getting serious. "Any, today a keidran escaped a farmer, he's paying us to get her back. She escaped and went into the woods behind the farmer's house. I suggest we start at the woods first."

We walk towards the woods. I noticed it was warm like spring, it was odd because yesterday was cold, maybe it was just a cold night. Maybe the seasonal patterns are different between my world and this one. But before we could enter the woods someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see who it what. It was a the man same man who me along with two other Templar knights.

"You're coming with me boy, you're under arrest!"

"Wait, What!"

"Sir Brahn! If I may ask, what has Bryan done?" Caine asked.

I finally know his name, Brahn!

"He has fallen in love with a keidran! And therefore he must be arrested!"

The two knights behind Brahn grabbed me by the arms and pull me towards Brahn. I tried to resist but to no avail. He charged at one of the guards. But before he could tackle one of them, Brahn lifted his hand, and in a flash of blue light, Caine was gone!

"NO!! What did you do to him!!" I was angry, I thought he might've killed Caine, I wanted to attack him but I couldn't do anything.

"Relax, I just sent him back home in an instant. Now I'm going to deal with you boy."

"What are you gonna to me?" I was scared, I felt the same fear I did when Tony threatened to kill me.

"As you know keidran and human love is punishable by death."

"Wait! Just wait. You need me, you said you wanted me to give you the technology and knowledge of my world!"

"Well, we did. But not anymore. You see, when we looked through your items when you were injured, I had my mages inspect a particular item. A small device, made of metal and glass and some strange black material."

'He's talking about my phone! And the phone case!'

"What about it!?"

"When my mages searched through the device, they saw visions of your world and knowledge. Like a world wide web of something! It truly was enlightening. And now you're of no use to me."

'He's talking about the internet! But how, I'm completely offline!'

He grabbed my phone out of my pocket and held it in front of his face.

"It seems to be empty of energy."

Blue light appeared from the ground, it flowed up all the way to his hand and into my phone. Then it lit up.

"It's astonishing, all the knowledge of your world in the palm of my hand. Though I am confused. Last time we spoke, you were adamant about not giving up your world. Why the change of heart now?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"I needed to stall long enough for Caine to attack."

Both the knights and Brahn were confused.

"What do you mean by that? I sent him back ho-"

BANG!

The knight to my left fell to ground dead with a hole in his head.

BANG!

The knight to my left fell to ground dead with a another hole in his head. I knew this was my chance. I ran to Brahn and grabbed my phone out of his hand. I tried to punch him in the face, but I was suddenly thrown away and pinned to the ground by an invisible force. It must be him using magic.

Brahn looked at the knights and looked at me with a burning fury.

"Foolish boy!! You and Caine will suffer for that!!"

He conjured a sword out of thin air. He waved his hand towards me, the sword came flying at me.

BANG!

Before the sword could stab me… it disappeared. I felt the invisible force was gone and no longer holding me. I quickly got up and was ready for a fight. I see Caine in the distance, running at me holding my gun. I look to Brahn, his stomach pouring with blood.

"AAAAH!!" He screams in pain, he tries to regain his breath but struggles to. He looks at me with the angriest face ever. "This isn't…. o-over… b-boy." He says in a weak and raspy voice, struggling to breathe between words. Then he touches the ground and he disappears in a flash of light.

Caine rushes to my side, heavily panting.

'He must've ran fast.'

I was scared at that moment. I now had an entire organization coming to kill me. Me, Fauna and Caine are now targets. I looked at Caine and ask-

"What happens now?"

He looks at me and bursts into tears.

"We're fucking dead! The templar are now going to be after us! They are going to find us and fucking kill us and everyone we love!"

For the first time, he was truly scared. He had true fears in his voice. And all because of me.

'DAMNIT!! It's all my fault!!'

I knew what I had to do now. We had to run. We had to hide.

"Caine. I'm sorry, but now. We have to hide."

 **Hey! It's me. I know I said that knew chapters will be released later than usual. But I have a lot of free time this thanksgiving break. So the chapter will be released frequently, but when the break ends, it's gonna take longer to upload. Please bear with my inconsistency.**


	9. Ending to a happy life

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._ 'Bryan's thoughts will be like this'**

Me and Caine had finally arrived to the mansion after a long run. We burst through the front door in a hurry.

"Bryan, go get Fauna and gold, I'll get my father and supplies!"

I wasn't going to waste any time. I take my gun back from Caine. I rushed to all throughout the mansion looking for Fauna. I ran all throughout the house looking for her. I found her in the kitchen still preparing breakfast.

"Oh hey Bryan, I'm finishing up breakfa-"

"There's no time! Get me a backpack fast!"

"Wait, why? What's happening?"

"The Templar are going to be after us! We have to escape Edinmire!"

I grabbed Fauna by the wrist and pulled her with me to my room. I get a sack of 50 gold coins and all my magazines fully loaded with ammo. Fauna finds a backpack and hands it to me. I take it and stuff them into my backpack.

"Fauna, do you have anything important?"

Fauna shakes her head telling me no. I count how many bullets are left in the current magazine. 12 bullets left in it, 162 bullets in total and 12 magazines. I grab Fauna by the wrist and run to check on Caine. What I see made heartbroken. Caine was crying next to Arthur's bed, he laid there dead.

"He died… in his sleep."

Those words hit me deep. Caine has tears and pure grief in his eyes. I had only known Arthur for 2 months and yet I felt mournful of his death. I shed a tear for him. I look at Fauna, she is shedding tears for him as well. I grab Caine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." I said to comfort him, he looked back at me with anger.

"Shut up and go. You and Fauna have to go. I'll stay with my father, I can't leave without my father."

"But we can't leave without you!"

Caine stood up and took a collar. "I'm sorry Bryan."

"Sorry for what?"

Caine charged at me with the collar, then everything went black.

[an hour later]

Suddenly I appear on the edge of the forest outside the gates panting and sweating as if I ran a long distance. I look at Fauna who is also panting. She is removing the same collar Caine had. Caine wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where are we!? Where's Caine!?"

Fauna burst into tears, I had no idea why until she told me why.

"I'm sorry…but…" she could barely make a sentence. "He put the collar... on you… he told me to run and to you with me." She fell to her knees.

I turn around and what I saw horrified me. Caine's mansion was burning. I bolted to find Caine but after two steps Fauna leaped onto me holding me down to the ground.

"Fauna!! Get the fuck off of me!!" I tried forcefully pushing her off of me but to no avail. She used her claws and everything bit if strength to hold me down.

"I'm sorry… but he made me promise to keep you safe."

I tried but in the end I gave up. I had to accept that Arthur and Caine were gone and that me and Fauna were alone and on the run. I laid there on the grass crying. I'm exactly where I was when I was at my world, on the ground crying because I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. I'm worse in this world than I was at home. Then I felt a warmth I had never felt before, not one I got from anyone, not my family nor friends. Fauna held me in her arms, humming and making me feel loved.

"It's okay Bryan. We still have each other."

Now knew I wasn't alone. But now we have to run. I still believe I'm better off in my world than in here

The end

 **Hey it's me the writer. This is officially the end of this fanfic. Don't worry though, I will make a sequel for this story soon. If the story felt rushed or inconsistent I'm really sorry. Like I said at the beginning, I'm new to writing fanfic for others to read. Hopefully I get better next time.**


End file.
